The disclosure generally relates to the field of computer systems, and more particularly to event management systems.
Events are generated by a variety of sources or components, including hardware and software. Events include messages that can indicate numerous activities, such as an application finishing a task or a server failure. An event management system collects and processes events generated by components. For example, an event management system may distribute events to network monitoring applications, assign events to an administrator, filter and consolidate events, etc. The event management system may also generate alarms based on processing received events.